The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Viking’.
The new Campanula plant originated from a cross-pollination in IJsselstein, The Netherlands in May, 2004, of a proprietary selection of Campanula hybrida identified as code number Ca 402-01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Campanula hybrida identified as code number Ca 406-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Campanula was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands in June, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula plant by tissue culture in The Netherlands, since October, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Campanula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.